marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Avengers (Community MCU Reboot)
The Avengers is an American superhero film, and the final film in Phase One of the Community MCU Reboot, bringing together six of the universe's major characters. It stars Keanu Reeves as Tony Stark / Iron Man, Robert Buckley as Steve Rogers / Captain America, Triple H as Thor Odinson, Adrien Brody as Bruce Banner, Emilia Clarke as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, Matt Lanter as Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver, and Rufus Sewell as Franklin Hall / Graviton. Plot In the late 1990s, SHIELD scientist Franklin Hall rushes through one of their facilities, frantically finding and destroying all files on the so-called "Graviton core." SHIELD agents arrive outside the facility with the orders to apprehend Hall. With all of the files taken care of, Hall rushes into a secret laboratory, where a large, unfinished machine is being kept. The agents rush in, hold Hall at gunpoint, and tell him to think about the risks of destroying the machine. He says its better than letting it be finished, and inserts a thumb drive into the machine labeled "KILL CODE." The lights begin to flicker in the facility, and the agents open fire, only for their bullets to stop in midair and float up toward the ceiling, along with everything else in the room, save for the machine, which crackles with electricity. Hall attempts to escape, but is pulled back toward the machine, which he flies right into just as it explodes, completely wiping out the base. Director Madeline Joyce and Agent Dugan arrive on the scene and look over the rubble, Joyce asking if there were any survivors. Twenty years later, at a remote government base, an agent is watching over a gamma tracking device, when it suddenly detects a huge spike in gamma radiation from the Canadian wilderness. They alert General Thaddeus Ross, who then contacts Tony Stark, who has been working for a year on a heavy-duty suit of armor dubbed the "Hulkbuster." Tony arrives in a forest in Canada, wearing a seemingly normal Iron Man suit. He scans the area, and detects a large gamma signal heading right for him. Tony looks up, and sees the Hulk, jumping down from the sky. Tony has a brief fight with Hulk, who slams him into a tree. Tony then activates the suit’s hidden feature, transforming into a large Hulk-sized mech suit. Tony faces off against the Hulk, and briefly gets the upper hand, but only angers the Hulk further, causing him to become even stronger. Hulk slams Tony into the ground, and rips off one of the Hulkbuster’s arms. As the Hulk stands atop the Hulkbuster, beating it with its own arm, Tony activates the jet repulsion system, blasting himself up into the sky. Tony tries to regain control of his suit, before he comes crashing down in the middle of a small town, the Hulk running after him. They fight throughout the town as bystanders run for safety, Tony trying to prevent as much collateral damage as possible. Eventually, he subdues the Hulk by flying him up into the air before dropping him back down into the woods from an enormous height, creating a large crater upon impact. Tony lands down, and steps out to see Bruce Banner awaken within the crater. Bruce recognizes Tony, who says he's a fan of his work before incapicating him with a canister of knockout gas. Bruce is taken to the maximum security prison-at-sea known as the RAFT, where Tony and Ross observe as he awakens in his cell. Tony asks to have a few moments alone with Banner, and the frightened prisoner tries to warn Tony that if the Hulk falls into the wrong hands, he could be weaponized and used for great evil. Tony tells Banner that may be true, but he happens to trust the hands he's in. As he walks out onto the RAFT's upper decks, Tony makes a comment to Ross about how impressive the prison is, and Ross tells Tony that it was his father who designed it. Before Tony leaves, Ross thanks him one last time, and explains that in this day and age, threats are getting more and more dangerous, so it’s reassuring to have a so-called “superhero” on their side. Tony says he thought this was a one-time thing, but Ross hands him a dossier, and tells him to "sleep on it," saying that their continued partnership could prove to be beneficial for both parties. In a Brooklyn apartment, music from the 1930s plays over an antique radio as a man sits on his bed, longfully looking at a black-and-white photograph of Peggy Carter. He gets a message from Maria Hill, who tells him that SHIELD has found an excuse for him to "get out of the house." At an abandoned steel mill in London, arms dealer Eric Williams meets with German criminals to sell them a stolen bomb. They hear a loud thud from up above, and as they inspect their surroundings, a red white and blue shield comes flying from out of nowhere, ricocheting off of the wall and taking down one of the Germans. Captain America catches the shield, and blocks the ensuing gunfire, causing some stray bullets to hit the missile, which explodes, sending a piece of metal shrapnel flying straight toward Eric and severing his right arm. Eric is knocked back by the blast, incapacitated and partially scarred, while the Germans flee in their getaway car. Cap pursues them on his motorcycle through the woods and into the streets of London, dodging bullets as one of the Germans rolls down their window and opens fire on him. Cap manages to hit the shooter with his shield, knocking them out of the car, which takes off without him. Surrounded by awe-struck bystanders, Cap interrogates the German, who quietly utters "Hail Hydra" before detonating a hidden bomb on his belt. Cap is shocked, but is still able to block the blast with his shield just in time to save the bystanders from harm. Cap goes to the SHIELD Triskelion to conront Maria Hill, telling her he was under the impression Hydra was long dead. Hill confesses to Cap that there's many things SHIELD hasn't told him, because they wanted to give him time to adapt to the modern world without worrying about the ghosts of his past. Hill sarcastically says that, on the bright side, things definitely haven't changed as much as they thought in the past few decades. As Cap leaves, he stares up at a golden statue of himself in front of the Triskelion. On the RAFT, Eric Williams is taken to the infirmary to have his injuries treated by Richard Blake and his assistant Jane Foster, who casually flirt as they work, irritating the patient. Williams is then brought to his cell, passing by Warden Ryker as he heads to Bruce Banner's cell. Ryker introduces himself to Banner, explaining how he used to be a soldier until his troop was sent after the Hulk, presenting his prosthetic leg. Bruce tries to apologize for his alter-ego's actions, but Ryker makes clear his intentions of torturing him. Bruce warns that he could unleash the Hulk and sink this whole prison, but Ryker explains that Banner's cell was designed specifically to prevent that, likening it to an inverted bomb shelter. Ryker fires up a remotely controlled electric weapon within the cell, shocking Banner, who cries out in pain as his eyes turn green. Blake and Foster hear the faint cries all the way from the infirmary, and exchange concerned glances. That night, in his New York mansion, Tony Stark is looking over Ross's files, when Pepper Potts comes in and tells him he should get some rest. Tony sets down a file on the infamous Maximoff twins, and tells Pepper about how his father always wanted to save the world. He wasn't a perfect man, but everything he did, he did with a peaceful future in mind. With his newfound role as Iron Man, Tony believes that he's come closer than his father ever could have to making that dream come true, so he feels he owes it to him to do so. Pepper asks if helping an angry old man like Ross lock people up and throw away the key is the way to do that, and Tony admits that he isn't sure. In New Zealand, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are in hiding, walking through a town and talking about the last time they saw their father, after he refused to stop the Sentinels from slaughtering humanity. Grabbing a wanted poster with their faces on it, Pietro complains about the humans just won't leave them alone, and then briefly ponders if Magneto had a point. Wanda's eyes glow red and she slams Pietro against a wall with her hex energy, chastising him for even entertaining the thought. Pietro tells her to calm down, and they walk away, not realizing that some intimidating bystanders witnessed the small incident. As the men look at each other, Purifier tattoos, signifying allegiance to the violent anti-mutant gang, are revealed on their necks. As the twins approach a nearby restaurant, counting what money they've manged to gather between the two of them, they are surrounded by the Purifiers, one of whom holds up the wanted poster as another makes a remark about their father. Pietro is visibly angered, and before he lunges at one of the gang members at high speed, Wanda hits him with an energy blast, sending him flying across the parking lot and through the window of the restaurant. The Purifiers attack Wanda, who, not wanting to fight back, generates a large force field around herself. However, their anti-mutant rhetoric anger her into losing control, the force field exploding into a burst of energy that sends them all flying back. The police arrive on scene, and hold Wanda at gunpoint, only for Pietro to quickly recover and zoom by, grabbing his sister and carrying her off to safety. As police cars come in hot pursuit, he speeds up further, and the next thing the twins know, they crash straight into a tree in the middle of the woods. Wanda recovers, dragging her unconscious brother into an abandoned building nearby as a police helicopter flies overhead. In New York, Tony Stark wakes up to a news report about a police stand-off in New Zealand with the mutant terrorist Scarlet Witch. He looks down at the file he was reading on them, and then to a nearby display case containing one of his suits. Pepper walks into the room saying that Tony has a meeting today, only to see both him and the suit missing and the window left open. Pepper sighs and slams the window shut. A group of kids are playing on a beach in New Zealand, when Iron Man comes crashing down in a rough landing. He recovers as all of the kids look on in awe, and gives them a thumbs up before flying off again. In the woods, Wanda stands at one of the windows of the abandoned building, with Pietro unconscious on the floor behind her. The building is surrounded by police, whose attempts to shoot her are foiled by her force fields. They try talking her down, but she is too overtaken with rage to co-operate. Iron Man lands down, and tells the police he'll take it from here, much to their chagrin. Iron Man flies toward the building, dodging Wanda's blasts and shooting through her force field with his powerful Unibeam, knocking her back onto the ground in pain. Iron Man crashes through one of the windows, and tells Wanda to stand down. She asks why they can't all just leave her and her brother alone, saying that she didn't want to admit it, but her father may have been right after all. Tony stops for a moment, before his suit opens up and he steps out of it, telling Wanda that he read her file, and knows how hard it was for her. Taken away from her father at a young age and raised by strangers, until he came back for them, but not to start a family. To start a war. Wanda asks why Tony even cares, and he tells her that though her case is rather extreme, she's not the only one whose father put a lot of pressure on them. As they talk, Pietro suddenly wakes up, and charges at Tony mid-sentence, bringing him to a nearby window and holding him outside of it by his throat, threatening to drop him if he sics his "robot" on them. Tony is baffled at how clueless Pietro is, until Wanda talks her brother down. Tony tells the police to lower their weapons, and that they are coming out with their hands up. The three step outside the building, only for several helicopters to arrive on scene, just not police helicopters. Tony looks up to see the SHIELD Helicarrier in the sky, as the group is approached by Nick Fury, General Ross, Captain America, and several other agents. Ross congratulates Stark on his latest catch. The twins are confused, when they are suddenly both hit with knock-out darts. Tony looks down at Pietro and says "You couldn't have seen that coming, Speedy?" Ross introduces Tony to Captain America, "a friend of his father's." Tony says that he'd be asking for Cap's autograph, but the whole all-American, jingoistic boy scout routine was never his thing. Tony turns his attention to Ross, telling him that the Maximoffs weren't a threat, but Ross says that there's a little group called the United Nations who would disagree with him. Tony is visibly angered, but Cap, raising his shield, suggests he not escalate the situation. Fury orders his agents to bring the Maximoffs to the RAFT, and Tony explains that he left a little something in the abandoned building, pressing a button on his watch that causes the suit to fly back to him. Cap takes a look at the armor, and Tony says that its no frisbee, but it gets him by. Cast *Keanu Reeves - Tony Stark / Iron Man *Robert Buckley - Steve Rogers / Captain America *Tom Cruise - Richard Blake *Triple H - Thor Odinson *Adrien Brody - Bruce Banner *Andy Serkis - The Hulk (motion capture) *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk (voice) *Emilia Clarke - Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Matt Lanter - Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *Amy Adams - Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Rufus Sewell - Franklin Hall / Graviton *Liam Neeson - Nick Fury *Tommy Lee Jones - General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Terrence Howard - John Ryker *Glenn Close - Director Madeline Joyce *Ted Levine - Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Kate Beckinsale - Maria Hill *Denzel Washington - James Rhodes *Charlize Theron - Jane Foster *Tom Felton - Eric Williams *Stephen Fry - Edwin Jarvis *Christopher Plummer - Heinrich Zemo *Daniel Day Lewis - Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (picture only) *Emilie de Ravin - Margaret "Peggy" Carter (picture only) Gallery Cmcur iron man.png|Iron Man Tony.png|Tony Stark Community MCU Cap.JPG|Captain America Community mcu steve rogers.JPG|Steve Rogers community mcu thor.JPG|Thor Odinson Tom.png|Richard Blake Hey look its the hulk.jpg|Hulk Bruce Banner adrien brody.jpg|Bruce Banner community mcu scarlet witch.jpg|Scarlet Witch Community MCU Reboot Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver franklin hall.JPG|Franklin Hall Category:Films Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Unfinished